A Kiss Upon Thy Cheek, Or Perhaps Thy Lips
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: What happens when Ziva David is sent to Israel and meets someone that she could not have possibly met? What will become of them? Will a simple mission turn into a complicated cover up? How will it end for the pair and how will the team react to the news?
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss Upon Thy Cheek, Or Perhaps Thy Lips**

A Kate & Ziva Fanfiction by Sammy Jo

Chapter One: Meeting Her

It seemed crazy, impossible even, but Ziva swore she thought she had seen her. It couldn't have been her but she knew what she saw. The woman she saw had a sister, and Ziva knew this but didn't look much alike. In fact, she would know the difference better than most think. Director Vance had sent her back to Israel on an assignment. She would only be there for a week and for that she had been eternally grateful. That day, her life changed forever.

She was walking down the sidewalk of a bustling Tel Aviv street, about to meet up with an informant, one she had never met before and as she walked down this sidewalk she saw a woman with almost red hair with hints of her natural brown color coming her way. She had hazel eyes with scanned the area. It was obvious she was not native, and it was also obvious she had knowledge of how the Middle East is. The mysterious woman slowed considerably when she saw Ziva.

Ziva, puzzled, stopped and looked at the woman who had stopped when she got to her.

"You must be Agent David." The woman said, her voice seemingly melodious.

Ziva simply nodded.

"Well," She paused to clear her throat a moment. "it is nice to meet you."

The seemingly nameless woman grinned to Ziva and kept a folder concealed in her large purse.

"I take it that is for me." Ziva observed, gesturing towards the folder.

The woman nodded. Ziva tilted her head a bit. She was so familiar and the question came into her head. It was that very answer to the question which frightened her.

"Oh, um, pardon me for asking but what is your name?" Ziva asked, her accent thickening slightly as a little dust blew in the dry Israeli winds.

"Caitlin… Caitlin Todd." She introduced, outstretching her hand.

Ziva then knew this mission was not all Vance had previously said it was. Ziva shook her head slightly, as if in some sort of denial. Caitlin, also known as Kate tilted her head a bit, analyzing the woman before her. She seemed confused but Kate had no idea why. She didn't know that Ziva was affiliated with NCIS, she thought Ziva was still in the Mossad.

"Are you all right?" Kate asked.

"No, it can't be." Ziva said, seeming in denial. She shook her head, looking Kate up and down. Different hair, but same person; but the sheer fact that Kate was still alive was utterly impossible.

"What can't be, David?" Kate asked, looking at the agent closely.

"You're the Caitlin Todd?" Ziva asked, making sure of it.

"Um, I am sure I am Caitlin Todd, but as for the Caitlin Todd… I do not know what you are saying."

Now it was Caitlin who was confused. She led Ziva over to an outdoor table in front of a café in Tel Aviv. Kate looked closely at the Israeli agent.

"What do you know about me?"

"You used to work… for NCIS." Ziva said, sounding more like a question.

Kate's jaw practically hit the desert earth when Ziva uttered those words.

"How do you know about that?" Kate asked in exclamation.

Ziva looked into the older woman's captivating hazel eyes. She pulled out her badge and ID.

"I work with NCIS." She said, showing her credentials.

Kate was utterly baffled by this. She scrutinized them closely before looking to Ziva's mocha eyes.

"I had no idea."

"Yeah," Ziva spoke. "Well, I was unaware that you were still alive."

Ziva's retort stung Kate a bit. She seemed angry and to Kate she had every right to be. Ziva shook her head.

"I killed my own…" Ziva sighed and shook her head. "Forget it. Just… what do you have for me?"

Kate furrowed her eyebrows a bit.

"What were you going to say, Ziva?" Kate asked.

"I said to forget it. It is not important." Ziva said with an emotionless face. "Give me the information so I can leave. Now!"

The stern-voiced Israeli frightened Caitlin a bit. She pulled out the folder.

"Can you promise me just one thing?" Kate asked.

"Do not worry, Caitlin. You're secret is safe with me." Ziva said. Her voice seemed venomous. Every word hurt more than the last.

"Th-thank you." Kate stuttered.

Ziva opened the file. She then saw all of Kate's information.

"It appears you will not be getting rid of me that easily." She said, her eyes going down to the tiled table.


	2. Chapter 2

The flight back to DC was short and the drive to the safe house was even shorter. Ziva wanted explanations as to how exactly Caitlin wasn't dead but then again she didn't feel up to talking to the older woman. Ziva, arms crossed, looked out the window of the car, watching as scenery whirred by. Caitlin meanwhile watched Ziva. The woman was beautiful, and Kate had to admit that. They pulled into the drive way and the government car left. It was not until later that night when Ziva finally felt up to confronting Kate.

"How did you do it all of these years?" Ziva asked, leaning against the doorway frame of the living room entrance.

Kate looked up from her book and looked to Ziva.

"What?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"How'd you do it… live under the radar, fake your death?" She asked with an angry scowl.

Kate, with a sigh, shut her book and set it down.  
"Ziva, I know you must be pissed."

"That's putting it mildly. You have no idea, do you?" Ziva asked, stepping a few feet closer to the former NCIS agent.

Kate shook her head. She didn't know much about what had happened after she left.

"I KILLED MY OWN BROTHER!" She shouted at Kate, unable to control the volume of her voice.  
Kate had no idea what her brother had to do with this situation.

"Ari was my brother and I killed him because my father found out about what he did to YOU!" She yelled. "He ORDERED me to KILL him!"

Kate took a breath, standing.

"Ziva, please…" Kate said, putting her hands up in surrender. "Please, calm down."

Ziva clenched her jaw tight along with her fists. Kate came up to the woman, taking her fists in her hands.

"Easy, Ziva… easy." Kate coaxed, her voice soothing. "Ziva, I am so sorry. Please, we have to work together… I do not want you hating me, or-or resent me. Please…"

Ziva glared at Kate.

"How the hell am I not supposed to resent you? Do not dare go telling me not to hate you!" Ziva yelled, jerking away.

She shook her head and stormed out of the room. The anger and hate began to turn into sadness as memories came flooding back. She could see nothing but her brother's face. Those eyes which resembled their father's; every trait he had she remembered. Meanwhile, Kate went up to the bedroom door, of which Ziva shut herself behind. She put her hand to the cherry wood door and listened as Ziva cried awhile. It hurt to know that people she had not even known had been hurt by this. She sat down against the wall near the door, and held her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva." She whispered to herself.

Ziva, meanwhile, cried until sleep overcame her. When Kate heard the silence she went into the room and sat down beside the sleeping Israeli, pulling her into her arms. She didn't wake up and Kate was glad. Ziva could feel someone stroking her hair, and she woke up. She jolted away from the touch and looked at the woman who stroked her hair. It was Kate.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ziva spat.

"It's okay, Ziva. I was just… trying to be nice to you, comfort you." Kate said with a frown. "I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"As you well should be." Ziva said, standing up. She brushed off her jeans a bit and crossed her arms. "Touch me again, and I will hurt you."

Kate frowned again, wishing Ziva wouldn't be so threatening. She wanted there to be peace between them but the idea seemed more and more impossible as time passed.

"I'll just be going."

Kate reached out for the doorknob, but Ziva grabbed the woman's arm.

"Am I the only one who knows?" Ziva asked.

Kate shook her head.

"No. Dr. Mallard, and my family know I am still alive… or at least that my death was faked." Kate said. "You know, I hope sometime you won't hate me so much."

Ziva looked scornfully to the ground as Kate made a quiet exit.

"I will just be outside reading." She said, her left foot crossing the threshold.

"Wait!" Ziva exclaimed, kind of wishing she had not done so.

Kate stopped and turned around completely.

"Yeah?" Kate asked, going back over to Ziva.

She was feeling embarrassed now, out of character. The words wanting to come from her mouth were so unlike her.

"Please stay with me." Ziva begged.

"Why? It's obvious that you do not like me. How come you want me to stay?" Kate asked, positioning her hands on her hips.

Ziva's eyes fell and Kate could tell something was not right. She grew worried for the Israeli.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" Kate asked, looking at Ziva as her hand went to her cheek.

Ziva shook her head and turned her back to Kate, not wanting Kate to see she had just started crying.

"Ziva, hun, please…" Kate said, getting in front of her. It was at that moment when she saw her tears. "Oh Ziva…"

Kate pulled Ziva into her arms and hugged her, sighing.

"What's the matter, Ziva?" Caitlin asked, trying to soothe the distressed woman.

"I still have nightmares." She explained, tears falling down her cheeks as if they were all a part of a waterfall.

"Shhh…" Kate hushed soothingly. "Alright, I will not leave you. Shhh. It's okay. I am here." Kate said, feeling motherly  
and loving at the same time.

Caitlin led Ziva to the bed and got her to sit down and eventually lie down. Kate made sure she was comfortable before she joined her. As she let out a steady breath, Kate caressed Ziva's cheek.

"Please don't cry, Ziva…please?" Kate said, pulling the younger woman into her arms.

Ziva just closed her eyes and rested her head against Kate's chest.

"That's it." Kate murmured into Ziva's hair.

And with that Kate knew this was going to be an eventful time.


End file.
